Wacky wednesday
''Wacky Wednesday '' is a book for young readers, written by Dr. Seuss as Theo. LeSieg and illustrated by George Booth. It has forty-eight pages,1 and is based around a world of progressively wackier occurrences where kids can point out that there's a palm tree growing in the toilet, an earthworm chasing a bird, a plane flying backward, and a tiger chauffeur, as a few examples. Contents * 1Plot * 2See also * 3External links * 4References Plotedit The main character, a boy , wakes up to find a shoe on the wall; then he looks up to find one on the ceiling as well. With each new page the number of "wacky" things grows, as the boy goes through his morning routine and makes it to school, trying to alert others to the wacky occurrences. His friends ignore his warnings and his boss thinks he's disrupting the class and throws him out. As the world gets crazier and crazier, the boy runs around trying to escape it or find help, and eventually runs into Patrolman McGann, who says Wacky Wednesday will end as soon as every last wacky thing has been counted—the final page having 20 in total. At the end, the shoe on the wall is gone .many years later, he later he grows up to become a grandfather himself . becoause he had no mum or dad and he becomes Hiedi's grandfather. The story is about the titular young girl who goes to stay with her grandfather, in the Swiss Alps. She becomes close friend of the young boy, Peter the goatherd and often she goes with him and his goats on the mountains. Later, she goes to stay with the rich family Sesemann in Frankfurt, to be a hired companion to Clara Sesemann, who is regarded as an invalid. However, the Sesemanns' strict housekeeper, Fräulein Rottenmeier, views the household disruptions as wanton misbehavior, and places Heidi under more and more restraint. Soon Heidi is terribly homesick, and grows alarmingly pale. Her one diversion is learning to read and write, motivated by her desire to go home and read to Peter's blind grandmother. Clara's own grandmother visits the children and becomes a friend to Heidi. After becoming very homesick and ill, Heidi returns to her beloved grandfather. Heidi and Clara continue to keep in touch and exchange letters. Clara's doctor recommend Clara visit Heidi. He feels assured that the fresh mountain air and the wholesome companionship will do her good. While a shy Rottenmeier stays behind after a heart to heart conversation with Clara's grandmother, Clara herself makes the journey again the next season and spends a wonderful summer with Heidi and becomes stronger on goat's milk and fresh mountain air. But one day, Peter, who grows jealous of Heidi and Clara's friendship, pushes Clara's empty wheelchair down the mountain to its destruction. While attempting to bring the wheelchair back to Clara, Heidi is about to drop into a ravine, and Clara, running to save her, without realizing it, starts to walk. Her grandmother and father are amazed and overcome with joy to see Clara walking and the doctor promises to provide permanent care for Heidi, if there comes a time when her grandfather's no longer able to do so. The film eventually ends with a still of Heidi playing ball with her friends.